


hate;

by bloodynargles



Series: fourteen days of valentines 2015; [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, im not fucking joking felix marries his lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'd go.” His eyes flick to her from the ceiling, the silence that was eating them before now being pushed aside. “What?” “To Felix's wedding. I'd go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hate;

“You know, i'm not really surprised you murdered him.” His voice is like velvet as he wandered around the chair the dimwit soldiers had cuffed her to. His helmet is long since discarded, away with it the deadpan, monotone voice filter and his need to show he didn't take shit, because he was a trained killer. But so was she. So here he was, circling the chair like a _proper_ detective, even though his repertoire was faked and actually contained nothing that _anyone_ would hire him on. She wants to say the Chairman is an idiot, but maybe he thought the mercs would kill themselves and he would get a planet out of it. Maybe. Though the word maybe _is_ strong, control doesn't think, much. Or at all. Just acts on revenge, on hatred and his need to be seen as an authority figure – perhaps he and Locus are much more alike than they would like to admit. “ _Oh_?”

 

The Director used to send her out on the undercover missions, and she can faintly remember someone saying she _had a way with words_. Alpha fucked things up too much for them to even pretend not to be themselves, and often or not it was Beta team hauling their asses out of a compound of death. Saying that, she didn't know them, never _met_ them. Just watched them whittle away, their trust and ability to stay true to one and another peeling away like paint. Their true colours came out, in the end. Look where _that_ got them.

 

“Most of the people on this planet are fighting because it is all they see, most likely all they ever will. All of them are idiots.” “Most?” He hesitates, like its a secret and he hasn't been telling control the whole truth. Which, _boo hoo._ “A... group of space marines. Five simulation soldiers, two freelancers, an AI and a doctor from the federal army.” She knew Washington was alive, recovery one, right? Something like that. Maybe she could get the satisfaction of killing him herself, instead of watching her former colleagues' files change from _active_ to _deceased_ and kicking herself. The other? Who knows. All the others she knew were dead, or missing in action— though those ones were ten feet under, anyway. “And you _can't_ catch them?” His eyes seem to darken, if that was possible, and his jaw sets, hands clenching on the back of the chair as he stood behind her. She can see him tilt his head and look to the ground to manage his anger at their situation reflected in the mirror across from her, vaguely, she wonders if she's staring right into the sun. “No.”

 

From humble beginnings, she supposes. From when Felix looked at Locus like he was a madman for letting her go, or when the deadpan dick kept her under surveillance at all times. Now... Now Locus fucks her when he wants to and Felix shoves his fingers up other people's assholes in his spare time. The marines are a pain, but they don't come near – and after the order they got to make sure said people were _unharmed_ , its been slow. She doesn't care where the orange one is, couldn't give less fucks. Is more concerned about where _Locus_ is, and what the _hell_ he's doing about the soldiers complaining about something she wasn't listening to. The other mercs had nodded along with them, but she couldn't fucking take it anymore, why didn't he just give the order that either they shut the fuck up for Arizona shuts them up completely. But _no_. Of course not.

 

She doesn't see him until later, when she's devoid of armour and standing in front of his bed in her underwear. He's staring down at a data pad and his long hair is tied away into a loose, low hanging bun at the back of his head. There's a loose hanging, olive beige colour shirt on his frame, though its tight around his arms, muscles bulging through his skin. His stupid glasses are beside him as he rests slightly against the partially soft sheets he barely sleeps in every night, legs stretched out in all their glory. She hates him. She doesn't find him attractive. She could _list_ all of the things she seethes about when she thinks of him. But that isn't the point. What the point is, is what the _fuck_ he's doing. “Please don't tell me that's what I think it is.” “I found it in Felix's browser history.” “He's.... Wait hold up he's looking at _wedding sites_?” This was unbelievable. She crawls onto the bed beside him and he tilts the screen so she can see better, and it just gets _weirder._ “There's absolutely _no porn_ on there? At all?” “None.” “Christ.” Maybe that's what he's going to spend all that money on. Marrying himself.

 

They sit there for a while, and Locus deletes it from _his_ browser history before turning to look at her, brown eyes critiquing her every move as she plays absently with his glasses, not paying enough attention to notice his hand until he snatches them away. “They're stupid.” “I can't _read_ without them.” “Still stupid.”

 

He places them on his bedside and turns back, roughly pulling her head to his so he could kiss her, other hand roaming for a place to undoubtedly _tease_. His dull fingernails scratch at her thighs as he thrusts, teeth bared to her neck, breath hot and sticky against her skin. “I hate you.” Its a mumble, under her breath but loud enough for him to hear and he sucks the sensitive skin while pushing one of her legs around his waist with force so he could get deeper as a reply. He makes a humming sound and she wants to hit him with the butt of her gun. “Don't flatter yourself.” “Oh believe me, I do not.”

 

They lay beside each other afterwards, sweat clinging to their skin and covers messed up from their neat state they were in before, like they had just been made or never slept in. “I'd go.” His eyes flick to her from the ceiling, the silence that was eating them before now being pushed aside. “What?” “To Felix's wedding. I'd go.” “Ah. Eh.” He looks back up and she turns her gaze to him, observing the slight sun spots down the side of his face, near his ear and close to his hairline. Almost invisible. “I mean, think about it. Who would he marry? Himself, yes. Any other human being ever? No. Its either that or he's marrying his lube.” Eyelids close over chocolate eyes as he stays silent for a few moments, his reply waiting until his body deemed it right to open its mouth. “I vote the lube.” She hates him.

 

 

She loves him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok. nearly. but i will write that. i promise. ill even fuckin put it in this goddamn valentines shit collection ok i will do it.


End file.
